Wet
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: Jayne gets caught in the rain, comes back to Serenity soaked and gets stuck taking his clothes off. Mal's there to give him a helping hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**First Mal/Jayne fic so, I give it my best shot, plus the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **_Jayne gets caught in the rain, comes back to Serenity soaked and gets stuck taking his clothes off. Mal's there to give him a helping hand. _

**Wet**

Mal had watched him leave, knowing full well that Jayne had gone to go find a whore to have sex with. Openly he didn't mind so long as the whores never made their way back to _Serenity,_if they did, well then there'd be a slight problem. Especially with Mal taking watch tonight, sitting on the weights bench with his hand itching over his gun in case of an emergency.

He had told himself over and over again, it was just for protection, so that if any unwanted visitors came aboard, they'd get the shock of their lives. It was also so that the merc didn't bring said whore back with him, but also, so that he knew his crew member was back safely. Sure he had hated the guy to begin with, but over time, he began to like the man and appreciate him, accepting of him and his little quirks that made Jayne...Jayne.

The '_No kissing on the lips'_ rule the man had, naming his guns, cleaning his guns as often as he did, pulling weights, the crude comments, it was all Jayne and Mal figured, that was just he was and he had to accept it and learn to live with the man they have. And he did. He does. The man is a part of his crew now so he has to look out for him and make sure he's safe after every job, that the bullet wound won't kill him or the slash from a knife won't allow him to bleed out. He'd no idea what he'd do if he did die, the guy was his friend. At least that's what he told himself.

Hearing the thudding of metal his hand jumped to the butt of his gun, pulling him out of his thoughts as his head whipped round to the cargo bay doors. The string of Chinese curses that followed relaxed his tense muscles, the voice belonging to Jayne. Damn he knew that voice a mile off. Sitting back slightly and watching the grown man enter he took quick note of the drenched clothes that stuck to his body like a skin tight suit. Hearing the tiny little thuds on the metal ship he realised it was raining, for how long he didn't know, but knew that Jayne was soaked to the bone if the plastered hair was anything to go by, the water running down his cheeks in tempting rivers.

Shaking his head he watched as the burly man took a seat next to him on the weights bench. "Ya wet."

"Caught in the damn rain."

"Not changing?"

Jayne cocked his head slightly, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye and Mal caught the glances, "Warmin' up first."

He nodded at the answer, knowing from experience that immediately changing out of wet clothes made you even colder. "Gonna catch a cold," he simply stated, staring off at the opposite wall.

Seeing the merc's head turn to him again he kept his gaze avoided as he nodded his head in agreement and stood up, causing the captain to spare him a glance, his glance turning into a stare as the merc tried to pull his top over his head, his muscled arms getting stuck to the fabric like glue. Seeing the man struggle for a few minutes Mal stood up himself and tugged on the shirt a few times, pulling it loose. Coming face to face with Jayne he stood, the wet shirt in his hand as his eyes danced over the well toned stomach. Snapping his eyes away he offered the shirt back, his eyes catching the droplets of water running over the man's face, down his neck and over his collarbone, flowing freely down his chest and moving further down and being caught by his pants. He followed a few more drops of water that repeated the path before catching Jayne's eyes locking with his. Waiting for him to make the first move he was surprised to find himself with his hand on Jayne's thigh, "Need a hand with the pants?"

* * *

Kaylee was a light sleeper having to keep her ears open for _Serenity,_so the soft banging that didn't belong in the night cycles sounds, struck her as off, especially when she started hearing groans. Pulling herself out of bed and out of her bunk she followed the sounds to the cargo bay, "Tah mah duh hwoon dahn," she let loose, causing the other two occupants of the room to jerk their heads up at her. "Captain, Jayne, can't ya go an' have sex in a bunk like normal people." She turned and left the couple entangled in each others arms, faces red at being caught in the act.

"Your bunk or mine?" Mal asked, looking down at the almost naked man in front of him, the only item of clothing left being his boxers which was the same for him.

"Yours," Jayne answered in return, being pulled to his feet as Mal dragged him off towards the bunks, their pile of dry and wet clothes in his other hand. '_I should get wet more often,'_ he thought to himself as the hatch locked behind them and he was pushed onto Mal's bed.

* * *

**Chinese Translations**

Tah mah duh hwoon dahn - - - Mother humping son of a bitch

**A/N: **What d'ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Was just a one shot but **Jane0904** asked for this, so this is to you.

It's the same story just from Jayne's point of view. Hope it's good enough for you.

* * *

**Wet**

Jayne had left the comfort of _Serenity's _walls hours ago, needing to think clearly without the thoughts of somebody looming over his shoulder constantly following him around the ship. He felt like he needed a change, needed to feel the flesh of a woman underneath him after so many strange encounters. He had cursed himself for allowing his mind to fall and become captured by him, allowed him to take control in such a pleasurable experience. In those kind of situations, it was Jayne Cobb who had the most control, not the one who lost all of his control.

So he had gone to the local whore house, trying to find a bit of nice trim to take his mind off of a certain Captain. However, when he arrived something was telling him that they wouldn't be able to match that kind of power and control he had experienced quite a few times. Checking them over and calculating to himself which ones would be worth his coin he couldn't quite, for the first time in all his life, pick a woman he wanted to bed with. That was something that never happened to him.

Instead of spending his coin on a whore he decided to buy himself a few drinks, hoping that the alcohol will help sort his mind out, so he turned and left the establishment, finding himself coming face to face with rain. Making a quick dash for the nearest pub he stood just short of the door, freezing on the spot as he felt his clothes sticking to his skin, becoming a second suit to him as a thought hit him. Smirking slyly he glanced down and turned towards the path of _Serenity_ and walked slowly, the whole way back, hoping to get as wet as possible.

Reaching his home he walked up the ramp and glanced through the small window that was sat in the door, looking in to find the cause of his confusion sat there, on his weights bench. Smiling to himself with satisfaction, he walked in and made enough noise to alert Mal to his appearance. Watching the man fall back, relaxed Jayne purposefully sat himself down next to him. "Ya wet."

'Got'cha!' He thought to himself as he straightened his face out, "Caught in the damn rain."

Keeping his eyes focused in front of him, and pulling out his poker face to hide the smirk that was growing because he knew that right now, he had the upper hand in this event. "Not changing?"

Turning he wanted to make Mal break first, so he stole a few glances before answering back, "Warmin' up first."

"Gonna catch a cold." Jayne turned his head and found Mal looking away, so he nodded, knowing that he was still watching him. Standing up he dared a glance, seeing the captain's eyes fall onto him, he lifted his top and pulled it so that it covered his face, allowing a small sly smirk to spread across his hidden features. 'Perfect,' he told himself as he 'struggled' with getting his top off.

Feeling the fabric being pulled away his mask slipped back on and found himself face to face with Mal. He stood watching for a few seconds as the slightly smaller man eyed him up and down several times, hopefully for Jayne, causing him to lose control and taking a quick glance he could tell he was successful.

"Need a hand with the pants?" Mal asked him and Jayne glanced down at the hand on his thigh, 'Success!'

* * *

"Tah mah duh hwoon dahn," Kaylee shouted, stopping the pleasures that the two men were experiencing. Glancing up to the catwalk Jayne silently cursed at being caught in the act, "Captain, Jayne, can't ya go an' have sex in a bunk like normal people."

When Kaylee had left them alone again Mal looked down at him, "Your bunk or mine?"

Thinking it over he knew his answer already, "Yours." Feeling his body being pulled he thought on the way to Mal's bunk, _Not in front of the ladies. _Feeling himself pushed onto Mal's bed he quickly turned the tables around, feeling the desperation in Mal's actions. _I should get wet more often._

_

* * *

_**Chinese Translations**

Tah mah duh hwoon dahn - - - Mother humping son of a bitch

**A/N: **Jayne's sort of point of view. And some of your pointers are in here too **jayne0904** so thank you for this idea and hope everyone liked it.


End file.
